Taking the Lead
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: When Maka splits town and finds herself in her new home of a family friend she's got her worries and her doubts. Taking a moment to take a breath of fresh air and take a look at her new home she ends up slipping and falling, alarmed from a voice. Kid thinks she was planning to jump all along, will she have the heart to tell him the truth?


**Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater**

**I'm on a roll! Or at least that's what I'm thinking. As promised I'm going to try a story focused around Kid and Maka. It should be interesting to say the least and I hope that you'll hop on for the ride!**

**Of course this is for you MourningMemories7**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I've Got You**

"You can see all of Death City from up here. Must be nice…" My legs dangle off the ledge as the wind blows to jostle my curled pigtails. They follow the wind as the breeze carries them.

This is a view that I can easily get used to, seeing my entire world from just one spot. I like that; in fact I'm positive that I'd like nothing more than to sit here forever staring at the lights below. I've been here millions of times and yet it just now seems like I'm really seeing it.

So I stand up, taking care so I don't slip. My arms outstretch like grand wings that I clearly don't possess. I feel like a child and yet I keep telling myself that this is the beginning, a beginning to a new me. If I could fly then I would have done it a long time ago but I know that I can't. All that's left for me below is a cold grassy death.

I take a deep breath-

"_**No you don't!**_" I slip, the voice causing me to flinch. I'm not really sure if I was planning to jump or not, perhaps I had only wanted to get a higher look of my new home. Or…now that I'm falling I guess it's not going to be.

I wonder if it'll hurt.

"Ah!" My arms blaze as pain rips through them, fingers digging into my wrists. It feels like fire is burning as my arm sockets scream for the stranger to let go. I should be falling but I'm not, I'm hanging with a man's hands as my life support. I can only stare into my savior's closed eyes as he strains to haul me back to safety.

Death. I had thought about it once before but I honestly don't think I can ever go through with it. Fear grips me as I think about how high I am. Surely this fall will kill me! With a little whimper I now know that I don't want him to let go, I don't want to fall.

"I've got you," I don't think a stranger has ever hugged me so tight before. I want to cry but I find myself unable to, unable to do anything except to cling to his chest and lean against his silk shirt. "It's alright I've got you now."

"It was so high-"

"Shhhh, no need to talk right now. Your safe and that's all that matters right now." I feel like I can't breathe and it feels wonderful. How long has it been since someone held me this tight? Held me this close?

I feel…safe.

After a few moments of his gentle fingers rubbing my back he lets me go and I'm prepared for him to yell at me, to scream and tell me how stupid it is to waste my life like that. Instead he's smiling; I can see his eyes now. Gold and beautiful, warm like the sun. "That wasn't so bad no was it? Do you need help?"

I hadn't realized until now that my legs are shaking. Just seconds ago there had been no ground to help me, to hold me. The thing is that I wasn't planning it this time; I didn't mean to fall tonight. It's weird to me to hear him say this. Nearly dying isn't so bad? Then what is? "Just a bit scared is all."

"Understandable. My name is Kid, you must be Maka right? Maka Albarn."

_How does he…unless…_"Your father owns this house doesn't he?" This house and this fantastic view.

"Of course. Listen, I don't know your situation and I'm not going to ask but your welcome here. The doors will never be locked for you."

I had left. I took just a few things in a backpack and hopped on a bus not bothering to leave a note. It's my last year in school and all I needed is a place to stay, a place to call home for just over a year that's all. Kid's father, a longtime friend of my own…he sent me a message saying that his son has many empty rooms and that I'm welcome to them.

"That's really nice of you but I don't plan on staying for long." Just a little over a year.

Kid frowns. "Listen Maka, it's cliché for a reason but if something is bothering you then-"

"No, no, no! I'm not going…I didn't mean that I'm going to…I'm not going to jump off the balcony." It's hard, but I couldn't bring myself to say it back then. To tell him that it was all an accident that I didn't want to leap. I had just slipped. "I plan to be out of your hair by the end of the school year."

"I see, well then all we can do is take it one day at a time. For now why don't you come inside and enjoy the party with me?" He holds out a hand to me, it's welcoming and certainly more than tempting. I find myself asking myself if I can trust someone, can I?

_He did just save your life…even if he unintentionally and unknowingly was the cause of you slipping._ "Yeah…I'd like that."

Back then I had no idea how normal feeling it'd become to just hold this hand. How I would come to love seeing his face in the morning and how I would adore his odd habits. How soon this would all seem so normal to me.

How someday I'll never want to leave.

"This is all you have?" Kid raises his eyebrows in question. It might seem odd to an everyday person. I literally only packed the bare essentials when I left. All my books and favorite little things are still back where I came from, sitting on my shelves in their desired place. In my bag is two sets of clothes, toiletries, and my wallet with my bus ticket. "I'd offer to help you unpack but…"

"It's fine really. I know what it looks like." Yeah like a homeless girl off the street.

Kid cringes but at least he tries to be nice. "It's fine. Liz has my credit card; I'll send you out with the girl's to help pick out a few more things."

I still haven't had the pleasure of meeting his housemates. The sisters, Liz and Patty. I've already been warned about the two of them and something about 'it takes time to get used to them…' so I'm just going to wing it and go with it.

The sisters turn out to be way more than I ordered. Patty gives me a few backbreaking pats when we first meet while Liz goes on about how pretty my hair is but my wardrobe clearly needs some work. Out of her back pocket comes the famous credit card.

I soon learn that it is a very bad idea to give Liz a credit card. More than once I have to ask her if this is really okay to be spending this amount of money on well…anything.

She just waves me off with her pretty nails. "Don't worry about it! Kid is taking care of you, it's his pleasure. He gave us strict instructions to make sure that you have everything you need including a smile on that pretty face of yours. So let's go!" She then explains that one day she had bought a car just to see if the card would go through.

It had.

Rich people…I'm not sure what I think about them quite yet.

"Ready sweetie? I think we got a good start for today!"

"Goooood start!" Patty giggles. She's done nothing except follow her big sis Liz around and hide in clothing racks.

"Good start?" There's more? I think I've got enough clothing to last me for the rest of my life if I have to!

"Yeah. You're pretty easy to please huh?" Is that disappointment?

I most certainly am not easy to please. I'm just not going to take advantage of anyone's kindness. Right now I feel like I'm in a funk…like something is preventing me from being who I really am. Perhaps it's just the whole 'new house, new life' situation that I've read about.

Or maybe it's something just a little bit more.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed my first installment. It should be updated sometime next week. Read and review 3**


End file.
